


You Mean The World To Me (Dark/FemReader/Wilford) Smut Fluff

by LoveisFFandLattes



Category: markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Poly, Praise Kink, Smut, Threesome, face riding, m/m - Freeform, m/m/f, some physical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisFFandLattes/pseuds/LoveisFFandLattes
Summary: Request/(Summary): Reader is the DA from WKM. Anti, being the dick he is, tells the reader that the only reason Dark and Wilford keep her around is because they feel sorry for her. So they remind her how much they love her. Praise and Daddy Kink





	You Mean The World To Me (Dark/FemReader/Wilford) Smut Fluff

You rubbed your eyes hard with the palms of your hands as you stifled a yawn. Your feet were silent on the wooden floor as you made your way to the kitchen, driven solely by the heavenly scent of fresh coffee in the air. Internally you were thankful for the fact nothing changed around the house, so you could walk practically blind through the home.

“W̛el̶l w̷e҉l͟l, l̶o͘ok̕ ̡who҉ ͠dec͏i̧dęd͘ t̡o͡ join͏ ̸th̢e̛ ͏n̸o̵t-͝s̛o-liv̷in’͠.”

“God damn it, who let this brat in?” you retorted bitterly, finally opening your eyes to find the green haired male sitting at the counter.

“He’s come to discuss some business,” Dark commented from his spot at the counter.

Before you could reply, your favorite mug was pushed into your hands, the dark-haired man letting a small smile slip onto his face.

“Don’t talk, just relax and wake up,” he urged, “We will take this up to my study.”

As he closed the space between your bodies, you silently lifted your face to his, prepared for the gentle kiss his pressed to your lips. You snagged the arm of his suit jacket gently and lifted onto your tiptoes, urging another kiss from him with more passion.

“Y/N,” he muttered sternly.

“Fine, fine, go be boring,” you teased him softly.

There was a flash of obvious irritation on his face and you suspected you’d get a slap to the ass then and there if it weren’t for Anti sitting a few feet away.

“Behave.”

With that, he walked off, motioning Anti to follow.

“Huh, m̴aybe ̶ye҉r ̡ ac͡tu̷ally ưsef̢ul ͢af̛ter̷ ͞a̛ļl,͟ ̛di͘s͡tra̡ctin'̢ ̡him li͘ke̛ y̕e ca̢n,” Anti commented before he hopped off the stool and glitched away.

“What?” you asked the now-empty air.

Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion as you tried to make sense of his comment, but eventually decided it was way too early in the morning to lament over it.

Holding your mug tight, you took a big gulp of the perfectly warm liquid and made your way into the living room. You turned on the TV and pulled out your tablet to get some work done since the house was, for once, silent and still.

It was rare to have these moments, seeing as most of the Egos resided there with you, Dark, and Wilford; so you soaked them up like sunrays on the beach.

While you didn’t have an actual brick and mortar job per say, you worked for commissions on multiple sites, taking advantage of your intimate knowledge of all the egos to complete art requests. Dark and Wilford were fully behind this endeavor, only if you promised you’d avoid nude works. There was technically no need to work at all with them being able to provide for your every need, but you liked feeling useful and honing your craft as you had.

Opening your latest project, you zoomed in on the sketch of Dark and Dark Chica, unable to stop the grin that came across your lips. Chica was the sweetest dog ever. You counted yourself lucky that Mark let you come and play with her sometimes seeing as how you were with Dark and Wil after all.

You set your mug aside and snagged up the drawing pen as your mind whirled into business mode. Getting work done now, meant time with your lovers later, and if that wasn’t incentive enough, nothing ever would be.

…

“Mo̸ther f͠uc̨k͏er͝!”

A slamming door tore you from your daze and you nearly fell off the couch. Your neck craned back in search of what had caused the noise, just to find Anti at the door; seething with rage if the glowing aura around him was any indication.

“Anti, wha-“

“Y̵̟̗O̟̫͎̼͡U̷̱͚̠̩̠͈!̙͜!” 

You jumped back in surprise as his neon green form dashed your way. As your back met the cushions, he leapt over the arm of the couch and pounced on you, pinning you down with a force you were no longer used to.

“It͜'s al҉l y͜er̢ fau͞lt.̷ Ąll ͜he thi͜nks̴ ̵ab̶ou̢t҉ ͝i̧s ҉ye̶ an͠d͠ tha̛t st̸u̵p͏i͜d ̢pi̡n̕k̛ f҉u̴c͜ke̡r͡.͏ H͘o͜w͘ a͠re͘ w̶e͜ ̛e̕ver g͘onn͢a ̴get any̴t͜h͟in͏' don̵e ͝whe͞n he'̢s͞ toǫ ͟b͝u͡sy̧ p͡i͝ty̨in͘g̕ y͏e͞ ͏t̡w̛o ̢fuck ̶u̧p̡s͠?!͢”

 

 

“W-What- uh, what are you talking about?” you whispered, afraid to speak too loudly lest he hurt you seriously.

The claws at your shoulders dug in painfully even through the fabric and his grin stretched ear to ear, huffing an angry laugh in response.

“N̡o ̛ma͝ttȩr ho̢w ͜go͡ǫd m͞y͡ f̴uc͏ki̵n' plan ̡is̡ h̛e̡'͡s̡ m͠or̨e̷ wor͢rie͏d̡ a̷b̶o͏ut i̛t͠ ͞me̴ssin̵'̴ wit҉h͝ ͟y̛er wh̷it̸e̡ pic̨keţ ͠f͢en͞c͟e͏ liv͢e̢s. ̕W̢e cou̴lḑ str̷ike͠ ͞no͏w̵ an̨d̷ ̸ta͡ke o̕v̡er͡,̢ ͏b͟u̡t͝ ̵n̸o͜.̷ He̷'̸s̷ ̵toǫ de̸ep͢ ͟in̨ ̨h͏is҉ ow͡n ̢gu͠i̴lt ov͜e̶r ̴ye a̕nd ҉th͜at ͜su͏g͝ar ͜tw̡it,̸ ̡a͡nd҉ w͘orr͝i̶n'̴ ͏a̵bout͟ how ta ̶f͡ix i͠ţ all.҉ ̶Y̛e ͘kn̢ow͏ thąt's̢ th҉e̕ o͏n̵l̸y ͢r͘eason͞ ḩe̷ ͢kee͡ps y̷e̡ ŗig̢h͘t̡?͏ Oth̸e͢r ͢th̡a̢n ̶y̢e͢r̸ ̡s̷up͟p͠o͝s̴edly̶ ̵a̵ ͠damņ ҉g͏ǫod fu͘ck̶ o҉f͠ cours͝e.”

 

The leer that followed his words made a shiver of fear crawl up your spine, and you swallowed thickly.

“So, you’re saying… I’m here because… he feels guilty? Over what?” you questioned slowly.

“O̶f cou͘rs͡e,̛ ye f͘u͞c̢ki͟n'͢ id̢io̵t.͞ Ye ҉do͡ ̡n̶ot͟hin'͝ ţo͢ ̨f͝u͡rther͟ ͞h̛is e͞n͢d ̨ga͏mę. ̨Ye̷r ͝not͏h͘įn͞' ̵bu͡t d̵ea͏d ̢w̷ei͡gh̢t̶.̵ ̛At le̕a̶st͞ t҉h̛e̕ ̸other ͢d̶i̡c̷k h͡as s̨om̶e̵ tr̵i̕c͏k҉s͝ u͟p ͜hi̧s͞ ͝sleev͞es, ͢lo̷o̧ny as h̴e̷ ͏is.͜ ̡Yer j͘u̷s̕t ҉h͠ere bec҉au҉se͢ Dark ̢f̕e̶e҉ls ͜reg͡r̶e̡t ͞f҉or ͠al̢l͜owin͠' ̸ye͡ to̵ ͝g͢et ̕hur͝t̷, s͟o͝m̷e͟ fi͞gh͝t in̷ ̨a ̛manor͏ or͠ somet̵hi͠n'. ͠Wh̵y ̨don't͜ ye ju͢s͏t d̢o ̵t͠h͜em ̶both̢ ̸a ̸fa̶v̶o̢r-̵ ̛fu͠c̷k,̶ do ̶me ̨a ͏f҉avor͜,͝ ̵a͞nd̡ ge̕t t͢he hell͘ out͏t̢a ͘he҉r͜e?͡ ̢Y͘e'd ̨b͘e҉ ̨mu͞çh m̕o͢re͡ welc͢om҉e̴d ͏in̨ ͟th̡e ̸w̷ho̷r̢e͜ ̡h̢ouses̷ ̢a̸nd͜ ̡t͠he͏n͜ ҉at͡ l̴eas̨t͡ ye'͠d ͠serve a p̵u̧rp̢ose̶”

 

A sharp howl of pain escaped your lips before you could stop it as his nails pierced through the cloth over your shoulders and bit into your skin, deep enough that he likely drew blood.

The light in his eyes kicked up a notch at your suffering, and he seemed excited by the response.

“Wha͟t̸ ͡do ye͟ say̴ do̸l̢l̕, ̡ye̕ ̸g̕o͢nn͠a̷ ̷t͠ak̛e ̕m̴y ͝a͝dv͢ise͢ a̢n͡d͡ ̨v͘a̶mo͞o̕se...͢ or̢ am̷ I ̨ģonna͟ ҉ha͘fta mak͞e͢ y͡e?̴”

You couldn’t ignore the weight of his words and the cold silence that followed as he stared you down. He was willing to chance Dark and Wil’s wrath to get you gone, all because you were a burden? You had never thought about how or why Dark and Wil kept you here after everything, but as your mind went in circles, you began to believe his speech.

You really did nothing for them, save making a few meals or cleaning around the home. Why did two powerful men make a space in their busy lives for you?

It made sense.

Dark hadn’t been able to save Wilford from himself, nor you from the malicious energy of the manor. It was a long while before he came to find the spell necessary to release your spirit from the place, but to you it felt millennia longer than the few years it had been. You knew he placed some blame on himself with the little human emotion he had left inside him, but you never knew that could be the only reason he kept you around; it seemed unfathomable until now with the vicious demon growling it into your mind.

“F͘U̧C͡K!͡”

His screech of agony, rivaled only by the thunderous crack uttered milliseconds before, ended with his body falling off you and collapsing to the floor in a fit.

“I thought you had learned by now, you little heathen. Hands off the princess, unless you want to know how it feels to have your brains splattered across the wall of course.”

A familiar, large hand popped into your view and you looked up, finding solace in the sight of Wil right by your side. The anger on his face was unmistakable but his expression softened when you slid your fingers into his.

“You okay, pumpkin?” he asked gently.

“Mmhmm,” you murmured, not trusting your voice as he pulled you up.

Anti, still grumbling, rose to his feet and snarled at you both.

“If͟ ̡I did̨ņ'͟t̡ ̛nee͢d that̵ pri̧c͏k͢ upst̷a̶irs,͝ ͝I'҉d ki͡l͝l͘ y̵e ̧bot͝h ̶her̴e ͟a̴nd̢ ̢n̛ow.”

Wilford let out a little snicker before replying, “Good luck with that, ya rapscallion. I’d have your head popped up that tiny ass of yours and into the next galaxy before you could take a step towards her.”

As if to prove his point, he clicked his fingers and suddenly the glitch demon was gone without a trace. His hands were on you in moments, tearing your shirt off despite your protest and checking the wounds in your shoulders with care.

“I’m fine,” you reassured him.

The ever-intense gaze in his eyes didn’t wane as he searched you for the truth, but you’d learned over the years how to hide certain emotions from him; mainly ones consisting of pain and sadness.

“What was he saying to you?” he asked.

Cringing, you swallowed back the truth in favor for a less brutal lie.

“He was threatening to kill me,” you replied, “Nothing out of the normal for him when he’s angry. I guess Dark didn’t go for one of his ideas or something.”

It sounded real enough to your ears but you noticed the scrutiny in his eyes.

“Why was there a gunshot?”

Dark’s sudden addition to the room made your gut twist. Anti’s words rang in your ears like alarm bells.

Wilford didn’t really have much memory of the past; Dark did. Wilford accepted you knowing little more than you felt like family and home when Dark brought you back into their lives. Dark brought you in knowing how long you’d been trapped and alone, knowing how much you needed them even after being freed.

“Y/N? What happened?” he demanded, rushing over.

“Nothing, it-“

“That little brat had her pinned to the couch and was threatening her life. I regret the warning shot to the side now,” Wil rumbled darkly.

Your heart raced at the dark look that crossed his face. He was incredibly scary when he was actually mad. Possibly scarier than Dark with his abilities.

Dark’s expression became one of scolding.

“Why didn’t you call for us? You could he could seriously harm you if he decided to,” he muttered.

Your eyes fluttered shut against an onslaught of tears as his fingers gingerly ran across your skin, brushing along the marks.

How could he only feel guilt for you when his touch was so gentle and caring? How could he fake years of emotions and passion if he was doing no more than making up for the time you were trapped? How-

“Oh pumpkin, it’s okay. He’s gone now. I promise you’ll never be alone when he’s around again,” Wilford cooed softly, pulling you into his chest.

“That’s not-… Thank you,” you replied quietly.

Best they think you were upset from shock rather than the conundrum that was tearing apart your conscience.

“The next time I see him, we will have a long chat,” Dark added, voice strained and bitter, “I’m very sorry he was able to do this to you. We failed at keeping your safe today, darling. I hope you’ll forgive me.”

A laugh bubbled up behind the tears and you shook your head slowly, unable to deny the irony you felt.

“I’ll always forgive you,” you muttered, “You know that.”

He appeared to understand the meaning behind your words, hands stilling on your shoulders immediately.

“You’re way too forgiving, Y/N. You should at least ask something from us in return for this travesty,” Wil teased, completely ignorant to the silent conversation between you and Dark.

“I agree. We must make this up to you somehow,” Dark replied.

Fingers slid under your chin and you slowly opened your eyes to find Wil’s playful chocolate orbs right in front of yours as his pressed his lips against yours softly. You couldn’t help but smile at the tickle of his mustache along your nose and welcomed the embrace openly.

Soft lips pressed to where your neck and shoulder joined as their hands joined together on your waist.

“We’re home! How wa- Oh, our bad!”

With a barely muffled groan, you let Wil and Dark pull back, aiming your gaze at the doctor in the door way.

King stood behind the taller man with red cheeks and Bim held a matching hue as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Lovely to see you made it home in one piece,” Dark commented flatly, “The others?”

“Coming. They had more baggage,” the doctor replied, “Uh, we’ll just be going on up.”

“Wonderful idea,” Wilford commented sharply.

You had to grin as you noticed both men beside you looking as sour as you felt.

“Tonight,” Dark commented simply before striding off.

“Will you be okay now, pumpkin?” Wilford asked, turning back to face you.

“Mmhmm. I’m going to finish up this drawing then I’m probably going to go out to swim,” you replied, offering a sweet smile to the big man.

He flashed you a toothy grin in reply before stealing a chaste kiss then disappearing on the spot.

Despite the treacherous thoughts leering in from the back of your mind, you were able to return to your work, focused and determined.

…

The cool water rippled around you as you pushed your arms through the water lazily, gazing up at the darkening sky blankly as you thought over Anti’s words again.

“Mind if I join you?”

You looked to the side and spotted Dark at the stairs, wearing nothing other than the jet-black trunks you had gotten for him.

Lips quirking into a smile, you nodded and waved him in.

“Please, I could use some company,” you replied.

He nodded once and descended into the water. You couldn’t help but stare at the way the little waves lapped up against his toned belly and made his pallor skin shine in the setting sun. It wasn’t until his hands caught your wrist and pulled you in that you forced your gaze back up to his face. Rather than the prideful smirk you expected to see, he looked down upon you with concern in his beautiful dark cocoa irises.

“You’ve been out here for four hours. You missed dinner,” he commented, “Tell me what’s going on. Is it about Anti’s attack?”

As he asked, his hands came to rest on the aforementioned, now-scabbing, marks.

You licked your lips and hesitated, unsure if you should breech the subject with him.

“Tell me the truth. You know I known when you’re lying,” he cut in quickly.

“Fine,” you sighed, eyes rolling to look down at the swimsuit donning your body, “It’s about what he said. He… He seemed certain that the only reason I’m here is because you feel guilty. You feel bad for me after the- incident- and can’t throw me out in good conscience, basically.”

It seemed like everything stalled as you waited for his reply.

“That is the most absurd thing I have ever heard.”

You lifted your head in shock at his sharp reply, finding him with a narrowed gaze to rival Wil’s.

“Please, pray tell, what conscience do I have, darling? You’ve seen the things I can do without the slightest thought. Tossing you away, if I felt nothing for you, would be nothing in comparison. I came after you in the beginning because of Da… his feelings for you, that much is true, but I’ve come to appreciate you in my own way over these past years. How could you even question my feelings for you after I’ve worked tirelessly to relearn them?”

A creeping sensation of guilt for letting Anti get in your head bubbled up your throat.

“The love I hold for you now has nothing to do with who we were back then, the same goes for Wil. We are much different people now. That is a testament to what a lovely woman you are; to snag both of us then and now. I know Damien and William never fully acted on their feelings for you, but never forget they were there; and in the same instance, never let the past mar our present and future together. Also, never let that bitter bitch get into your head like that again.”

A weak laugh escaped your mouth as his fingers slid up to cup your jaw. You lifted onto your tiptoes and allowed him to pull you into an easy kiss, resting your hands on his bare chest and shoulder as you leaned into him.

“Staring without me, are you? I see how it is Darky-boy,” Wilford called as a door shut in the distance.

Eyes half lidded, you pulled back from Dark and bit your lip as he pressed his forehead against yours.

“Our princess was feeling a little down, daring to question if we truly loved her because of something that idiot said,” Dark explained lowly.

Wil clicked his tongue disapprovingly, the water lapping against your skin as he entered the pool and headed your way.

Dark moved back slightly as the other man approached his side.

“I can’t believe the level that little sneak will stoop to,” Wil sighed, mustache dancing in irritation, “You set her straight, right?”

“Of course,” Dark sighed, lifting his eyebrow lazily.

“I’ve taught you well.”

Your laughter burst forth as the bigger man clapped Dark’s back good naturedly. He followed up with a swift kiss that left the younger man looking flustered, although that was possibly from where Wil’s hands ended up as he turned your way.

“You are what completes us. This is only so perfect because of the sweetness you add to our salty nature, pumpkin. You’re the moon to our stars, the one that balances us out and keeps us from going crazy most days.”

“Wil, you’re going to make me all emotional and then I’m going to cry,” you shushed him, pressing a finger to his lips.

His eyes widened comically before he suddenly sucked your finger into his mouth, biting ever so slightly on the digit as he grinned like a cat.

A little gasp passed your lips as his tongue laved along your skin and his eyes bore into yours.

Dark’s fingers crept along your side as he slid into place against your back and you shivered in reaction. Those two were going to send your body into spontaneous combustion if they didn’t stop.

“You think we should show her just how much we love her, Darky?” Wil purred as your finger dropped from his mouth.

“I think that’s a perfect idea. We will owe her from this morning as well,” Dark commented, voice dangerously close to your ear, “What do you say, baby girl? Can your daddy and I take over control of your beautiful body tonight?”

“Fuck,” you shuddered almost silently as his lips brushed your earlobe.

At the same time, Wil ducked down and pressed his nose against yours, lips so close to yours and yet still not touching.

“Yes,” you finally managed to splutter out.

Immediately Wil’s mouth engulfed yours, the large man taking dominance easily as his tongue plundered through your mouth and his hands grabbed eagerly at your bottom. Dark let out a low groan and his teeth sunk gently into your ear, the hand on your belly slipping down between your thighs under the water.

Your eyes screwed shut in shock and you moaned ravenously into Wil’s mouth as Dark’s fingers rubbed your clit through your swimming bottoms. Every muscle in your body turned to jelly as Wil suckled on your tongue and pulled back with a groan.

“Out of the pool,” Wilford demanded lowly.

Whimpering at the loss of Dark’s hand, you let Wil lead you out of the pool and curiously followed him until he stopped at the tanning chairs. Shucking his shorts without a care, he sat back in one and laid back until he was horizontal with the ground.

Your feet stopped in place as you took in the incredible sight laid out for you, his broad, toned body looking ready for you to climb and mount like the stud he was. Although mostly limp, his thick cock rested up close to his navel, tempting you until you almost couldn’t bare it.

“Wha-“

“Get up here and sit on daddy’s face, I’m hungry.”

Immediate heat burned through your cheeks at his words but Dark pushed you forward nonetheless.

“But, what about-“

Before you could finish asking, Dark stepped in front of you, exposing his now-naked body to your greedy eyes as he positioned you. Wil guided your feet to the concrete on either side of the chair and pulled you down eagerly.

You wanted to complain about your inane fear of hurting him or tipping over the chair but couldn’t muster up the words as his tongue dipped between your lips with a heady groan. A silent moan fell from your open mouth as his huge hands wrapped around the insides of your thighs and held your legs apart, opening you more to his wandering tongue. Each flick of the slick muscle against your sensitive flesh had your thighs shaking in his hold.

“What a beautiful sight, a gorgeous princess on her throne. Come now, darling, open up for me too.”

Without a second thought, you opened your mouth as far as it could go. Strong fingers snarled in the back of your hair and pulled you ever so slightly forward as he slid his leaking cock between your waiting lips. Salt, musk, and chlorine filled your senses and you moaned hungrily around his length, immediately grabbing at his thighs to brace yourself as he pushed in.

Your mind quickly drifted from concerned and nervous to relaxed and delighted as both men used you as they cared to.

Dark kept his pace slow and easy, dipping slightly into your throat every so often rather than residing there like normal; Wilford worked his tongue in many different ways with skills only he seemed to possess.

All too soon you felt the familiar burn of pleasure knotting up in your core and you tapped Dark’s thigh in warning.

“Are you close, darling?” he questioned, voice husky and breathless.

You nodded around his cock and he hissed as his head rubbed against your cheek.

“You hear that, love? She’s going to come for you. Make her scream on my cock, won’t you Wil? I do so love when she does that.”

Your face reddened as Wilford pulled against your hips, guiding you to rock against his tongue.

“Oh yes, ride his face. Let daddy make you come, Princess. If you come real nicely, I’m sure he’ll let you suck his dick too before we wreck you together.”

Your legs shook and turned wobbly as you lost yourself in the pleasure of his tongue and mustache teasing your cunt with the finest finesse. Swipe after flick, he drove you up the edge until finally it all came down with a devastating bliss that had you doing just as Dark asked.

“Fuck, yes!”

Without warning, both hands grabbed the back of your head and he thrust into your throat, silencing your scream to muffled vibrations around his dick.

Waves of ecstasy slammed through your body and left you nearly collapsing as the bigger man licked your pussy clean.

Finally, Dark jerked back, growling, and Wil let you pull away. You made it to the foot of the chair before crumpling on his legs.

Wil laughed heartily and moved carefully from under you, hands pulling you up into his lap. His face was red and his lips shining as they stretched into a broad grin as you went limp against his chest.

“I never want to stop tasting you,” he spoke as he kissed your hair.

“Mmmm,” you whined as a twinge of excitement shot through your core at his words.

“Back in the water?” Dark questioned.

“The bed would be much more comfortable,” Wil replied, then snapped his fingers.

You fell back against the fluffy mattress and let your eyes shut in relief as mouths worked kisses along your neck softly.

“Have you rested enough?” Dark questioned huskily.

“Are you ready for us to take you?” Wilford added with a giddy tone, “I can’t wait to be in you, baby girl.”

“Give me just one more minute,” you urged as their fingers teased along your sex easily.

“As you wish,” Dark replied.

Suddenly he jerked the bigger man over your legs and into a violent kiss. While they treated you as fragile and breakable, they went nothing less than their full power with each other. All teeth and bruising grips and impassioned bites that left marks for weeks. None of the other Egos dared to ask if they noticed.

You watched on with lustful eyes as Wil tore at the younger man’s hair, hips bucking to grind their cocks against one another, and Dark bit the corner of Wil’s lip.

“Fuck,” Dark gasped out, reaching down quickly to grasp their cocks together.

Drool was possibly running down your chin as you watched the scene unfold, both men lost in obvious pleasure as they made out and chased their end.

“S-Stop, oh god, stop,” Wilford moaned weakly, “I’m going to come if you keep- ngh, Daaarrrk.”

The sound of the younger man’s name was full of longing, but they parted nonetheless, panting and gripping the base of their cocks.

“God I’m ready,” you whispered to them.

Dark wasted no time, dragging you over as he had done Wil, and put you between both their bodies. Without hesitation, he pulled you onto his cock with a vicious snarl, baring his teeth as you cried out in pain at the sudden intrusion. His curses became dual toned and the ringing grew intense in the air as he pinned your body to his.

“You are so damn tight every time I’m in you and I don’t know how you do it. We fuck you nearly every day and yet you still stretch around me like it’s the first time. God I fucking love it, I love you.”

His voice shook as he bit gently into your shoulder and shuddered once you started unclenching around him.

“I’m going to prep you, pumpkin, be a good girl and stay still for daddy,” Wil murmured.

You nodded silently and rested your cheek atop Dark’s head, busying your fingers along his defined shoulders as the clip of a cap sounded from behind.

Warm, wet, fingers slipped between your cheeks and gently pressed in your rear entrance. You shut your eyes and focused on breathing through the burn. Wilford made sure it never hurt, taking his time with practiced motions, but it was still a discomfort you were slowing growing used to.

“Good girl,” Dark gasped out breathlessly against your neck, “Keep relaxed like you are. Let those thick fingers of his get you nice and loose for his cock.”

The amount of dirty talk that he was capable of made you wonder how he was so eloquent in every other time of the day.

“I am dying to be inside you right now, baby girl. I can’t wait to feel your ass hugging my cock so tight, can’t wait to fuck you and fill you to the brim with my cum,” Wilford rumbled from behind, lips taking up a path on the open side of your throat, “You’re so perfect for us, you know that? Don’t know what we’d do without our baby girl.”

A spark of happiness at his words lit in your chest and bloomed with the ever-growing arousal in your core. Dark mimicked his sentiments as his hands slowly ran up your form, stopping once cupping your breasts tightly.

Wilford added a third finger and tore you from your content state, revving up the lust stalled in your cunt.

“Almost there, god I need you,” he groaned, fingers moving quicker.

His breath panted out hurriedly along your neck as you heard the cap click again, and then his fingers drew out. Slick with lube, his cock pressed into to fill the stretched hole his digits left.

Back seizing, you took a deep breath and bit down on your lip hard.

“Shh, baby, you’re doing so good. It’s not too much, is it?” Wilford moaned.

“No,” you assured him.

Suddenly Dark started playing with your nipples, tweaking and pulling, and it relieved the focus from your ass to more pleasurable areas. One hand left your breast and darted between your bodies, strumming your clit leisurely as Wilford worked his way in.

“Finally,” Wil groaned shortly as his hips pressed firmly against yours.

“Are you okay, Y/N?” Dark questioned softly.

“I’m good, so good,” you whined, “Please move.”

Wilford let out little gasps and grunts of curses as he gently slid out, and Dark pushed fully in. It took mere moments before they found rhythm, one thrusting in while the other pulled out. Dark’s thumb never hesitated in its dance across your sensitive nub and their mouths worked endlessly at your neck and shoulders, leaving you writhing and babbling nonsense between cries of their names. Each thrust of their thick dicks had your entire body quivering, head to toe. They filled you like no one before and no one ever would again. With that thought in your mind, you couldn’t resist the pull of your climax much longer.

“Close,” you gasped out to them, nails digging into Dark’s back and your head lolled against Wil’s chest, “So close!”

“Oh fuck yeah, come for us baby girl. Let us feel you come for us, soak our dicks, scream our names.”

“I can’t scream it,” you argued breathlessly.

“You can and will. Let everyone hear who is doing this to you, who has claimed every inch of you as theirs,” Dark barked out.

Your eyes fluttered open just to find his head dipped back, eyes shut, and teeth bared in a warning snarl, arms and neck corded with strain. Wil’s hands tightened in their hold on your hips as his pace faltered, their rhythm failing but succeeding in making it that much better.

“Come with me,” you begged, “Please, please, please.”

“Oh how can I ever tell you no, pumpkin,” Wilford moaned, voice wavering.

Both men went off track, hitting every sweet spot in your body until you couldn’t move more than your mouth, praising their names as you teetered on the edge.

“Fuck, fuck baby. Daddy’s coming; come, now. Please, come for daddy,” Wil babbled against your skin, hands bruising painfully against your muscles as you clenched around him.

“Ngh, fuck, come Y/N!” Dark growled, voice echoing and ringing so loud it made you lose your bearings.

Collapsing back against Wilford, you hissed and moaned as their cum pumped shot after shot into your core, finally setting off that last needed stimulant until you scream your voice hoarse, shaking between them as everything went dark. All you could feel was the overwhelming pleasure of each thrust of their cocks in your dripping holes until finally their hands brought you back; hips slowing in pace and allowing you to think.

Panting heavily for much needed breath, you leaned down and rested on Dark’s chest, ear pressed to his sternum as you listened to every breath and beat of his heart.

Wil’s hands gently rubbed down your back and over your hips, where the lingered longest.

“I’m so sorry, pumpkin. I think you might bruise,” he murmured.

“S’Okay, promise,” you managed to murmured, “Felt good.”

That got a chuckle from them both.

“I know you’re tired but you need to clean up,” Dark murmured.

“No, please,” you whined.

Wilford gently pulled back and you couldn’t help but moan at the sensation.

“We at least need to towel you clean,” he commented, “I’ll be back.”

You started dozing against the younger man when a warm cloth ran down your bottom, cleaning up the residue he’d left behind. Dark shifted under you and his limp cock pulled from your core as he rolled you onto your side. You protested the movement but allowed Wil to continue his venture.

“There,” he murmured after a while, “Better than nothing.”

Both men moved around on the bed, tearing a few irritated groans from you until they settled in, one of each side of you. Wilford curled around you and Dark rested his arm across both your hips.

“I hope you never forget just how much you mean to us,” Dark sighed as you drifted off.


End file.
